


Notting Hill

by Terius



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terius/pseuds/Terius
Summary: The life of a simple bookshop owner changes when he meets the most famous film star in the world.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Just another Wednesday morning?

It was a fine spring morning. Jeon Wonwoo was looking out of his window, thinking about life.

‘ _Notting Hill – not a bad place to be’_. He thought. On weekdays, there was the market, selling fruit and vegetables from all over the world. At the weekend, even more people crowded into Portobello Road and the streets around it to buy expensive old furniture, paintings and cheap clothes. Then there were the unusual shops, the cafés and restaurants. The streets were always busy, always full of people. But best of all, this was the place where most of his friends now lived.

Notting Hill was like a small village in the middle of a big city. And in this London village, Jeon Wonwoo had his home. So in the house with the blue front door, Wonwoo, twenty-eight years old and single, now lived a strange half-life with his welsh lodger, Soonyoung.

"Hey, can you help me with some important decision?" Soonyoung walked into the room. He was a 170-ish, medium-sized, pale man with dirty yellow hair and untidy clothes. "I’m going out with the great Jihoon tonight and I want to wear the right T-shirt".

"What have you got?". Asked Wonwoo, trying to show interest.

Soonyoung pulled on a T-shirt. On the front, an alien was swimming in a sea of blood above the words _I Love Blood_.

"Well, there’s this one?".

"Hmmm… I’m not sure it’s romantic enough", Wonwoo said thoughtfully.

"Yes… maybe you’re right". Soonyoung ran up the stairs, still talking. "I know you’ll like this one".

He came back wearing a second T-shirt. _Take Me!_ , read the words on the front, in big, black letters."

"Well", said Wonwoo slowly, "Will he think you’re being too eager for the first date?l".

"Oh, I don’t want him to get the wrong idea! OK, just one more".

He came down in the last T-shirt. Below little red hearts, it read, _You’re the most beautiful man in the world_.

Wonwoo showed his surprise. "Yes", He said. "That’s perfect. Well done!".

"Thanks. Great. I’m feeling lucky!". Soonyoung smiled.

He turned and walked proudly upstairs. On the back of the T-shirt, Wonwoo could now read: _Let’s go to bed_.

"Oh, Soonyoung…", He sighed to himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another Wednesday, another working day. Wonwoo walked through the market and opened the door to his shop, The Travel Book Company. It was a small shop that sold… well, travel books. But he never seemed to sell many. Inside, there were a few small rooms full of shelves, and every shelf was heavy with books – expensive books, cheap books, large hardbacks and small paperbacks.

Wonwoo greeted Jun, his assistant. A tall handsome man with a sleepy eyes and a nervous smile, Jun always tried to see the best in life. He liked to please people, but was not very good at selling. In fact, people often thought he was a little strange.

Wonwoo started looking at some papers on his desk.

"Great. Last week we made nothing! In fact, we lost ₤347 on those guidebooks to Turkey…"

"Oh dear. Never mind. Shall I go and get us some coffee? Make you feel better?", Jun asked, smiling.

As he left for the café, a man came into the shop. Wonwoo looked up at him, looked down, thought for a minute, then looked up again. He was a beautiful young man with short, black hair, dressed simply in a black jacket, white inner shirt and trousers. Wonwoo was sure he knew the customer who just entered his book shop.

Was it possible? Could it really be him?

Yes, it was Kim Mingyu, the biggest film star in the world! To Wonwoo – to most men and women – he was the most beautiful man on Earth.

He tried to stay calm. "Can I help you?"

He looked at him through his dark glasses. "No, thanks. I’ll just look around".

His eyes followed the younger male as he went over to a shelf. He picked out a large, expensive guidebook full of colour photographs.

"That book’s really not good… er… if you’re thinking of buying it". He said, a little nervously.

"Really?"

"Yes, but this one is… very good". Wonwoo said, picking up one of the smaller books from his desk. "I think the writer really has been to Turkey".

"Thanks. I’ll think about it". The taller man smiled.

Suddenly, Wonwoo noticed something on the small screen on his desk.

"Just a minute, please". He said. He walked to the back of the shop towards a customer who was hiding between two lines of shelves.

"Er… excuse me, sir". He said to the man.

"Yes?"

"Bad news".

"What?"

"We’ve got a camera in this part of the shop".

"So?"

"So I saw you put that book down your trousers". Wonwoo told him.

"What book?"

"The one down your trousers".

"I haven’t got a book down my trousers". Replied the man.

"OK. Listen. We seem to disagree about this. I’ll call the police and they can take a look. If I’m wrong, I’m really sorry". Wonwoo said patiently.

"Right. Er… And if I do have a book down my trousers?". The man asked.

"Well… this is what I suggest. I’ll go back to my desk. You take the _Cadogan Guide to Bali_ from your trousers and put it back on the shelf. Or buy it".

Wonwoo walked back to his desk. On the screen, he watched as the book came out of the man’s trousers. Then it was back on the shelf. The thief started walking slowly towards the door.

Wonwoo turned back to Mingyu. "Sorry about that".

He smiled. "No, that’s fine. I was thinking of stealing one too, but now I’ve changed my mind".

The thief stopped next to Mingyu, looking at him with interest.

"Can you sign this for me?". He asked, pulling a dirty piece of paper from his coat.

Mingyu sighed. "What’s your name?". He asked.

"Yugyeom".

Mingyu wrote on the piece of paper and gave it back to him. Yugyeom tried to read his handwriting.

"What does it say?". Yugyeom asked.

He pointed, "Well, that’s my name. And there it says, _Dear Yugyeom – I hope the police catch you next time"_.

"Nice". He smiled. "Would you like my phone number?".

"I don’t think so". He replied.

As the man left the shop, Mingyu turned to Wonwoo. "I think I’ll try this one".Mingyu gave the older latter the large, expensive book and the money for it.

"Oh, right" Wonwoo said. "This one is quite good. And I’ll give you this one free". He dropped the cheaper guidebook into the same bag. "Very useful for lighting fires or for making paper hats"

A sudden warm smile lit up the actor’s face. He looked carefully at this amusing older man with dark brown eyes and thick black hair.

"Thanks". He said, and left.


	2. Orange juice

Wonwoo felt empty. “That’s it, then. He’s gone. And I’ll probably never see him again”. He thought to himself.

“Here’s your coffee”. Jun said brightly, as he came back into the shop.

“Thanks. You won’t believe who was in here a minute ago”.

“Who? Somebody famous?”. Jun asked, excited.

But Wonwoo suddenly changed his mind. “Oh… er… no… nobody”.

He shook his head and finished his coffee.

“Right… another coffee?” Jun asked, noticed that his boss finished his coffee in a blink.

“Yes. No, let’s go crazy! I’ll have an orange juice”. This time, Wonwoo went to buy his own drink and left Jun to take care of the bookshop.

Five minutes later, Wonwoo left the café and hurried back to the bookshop with the orange juice. But as he turned the corner, he walked straight into a man. The orange juice ran down his shirt.

“I’m so sorry” He looked up at the man’s face. For the second time that day, it was Kim Mingyu! “Oh… really, I’m sorry. Here…”

“What are you doing?”. Mingyu shouted angrily, as Wonwoo tried to clean his shirt with a paper towel.

Wonwoo jumped back. “Nothing, nothing. Listen, I live across the street. You can wash at my house”.

“No, thank you. I just need to call my driver”. He turned away.

“I also have a phone. In five minutes you can be clean and back on the street again”.

The actor turned and looked at Wonwoo. “OK. What does _across the street_ mean? How far is your house exactly?”

Wonwoo pointed, “It’s just there. That’s my house. The one with the blue door”.

Mingyu looked down at him shirt. Then he looked back up at Wonwoo. “Well, OK”.

They walked towards Wonwoo’s house. He opened the door.

"Come in. I’ll just…"

The house was in a terrible mess. Wonwoo ran inside in front of him and kicked some shoes under the stairs. He threw away an old pizza and tried to hide some dirty plates.

“I’m afraid it’s a bit untidy”.

Mingyu looked around. His face showed nothing. Taking the bag of books from him, Wonwoo pointed towards the stairs.

“The bathroom’s up there and there’s a phone on the desk in the room next to it”.

Mingyu took his other bags and walked upstairs while Wonwoo ran around the ground floor, clearing the mess.

“Kim Mingyu is in my house! He’s in my bathroom! And look at this place! I’ll kill Soonyoung”. Wonwoo hissed.

He heard Mingyu’s feet on the stairs and looked up. He was wearing different clothes now – a black top and black jeans. Without the dark glasses, his deep brown eyes shone. He looked wonderful. Wonwoo stopped and stared. He tried to think of something to say.

“Tea… Would you like a cup of tea before you go?”

“No, thanks”

“Coffee?”

“No”

“Something cold? Orange juice? No, probably not. Water?”

“Really, no”

“Something to eat… some fruit?”

“No”

“Do you always say no to everything?”

Mingyu looked amused. “No. I must go”. He said. “Thanks for your help”

“You’re welcome”. Wonwoo wanted to say more, but he couldn’t find the words. “And I’d like to say…". He continued, finally, “You’re wonderful. It’s my one chance to say it. When you’ve read that terrible book, you’ll never visit my shop again”

The actor looked pleased. “Thank you”

Wonwoo walked the taller latter to the front door. “Nice to meet you. Strange, but nice”

Mingyu left, and Wonwoo closed the door behind him.

"Strange, but nice? What was I thinking?” Wonwoo groaned.

There was a knock on the door. It was Mingyu again.

“Oh, hi. Did you forget something?”

“I forgot my books” Mingyu said, stepping quickly inside the house.

“Oh, right”

Wonwoo ran into the kitchen to get the bag. “Here they are”

“Thanks. Well…” Mingyu leaned forward and Wonwoo could smell Mingyu’s hair.

They stood near the door again. This time, Wonwoo felt more comfortable. They stared at each other for a while before Mingyu try to speak, “Do you w--- “

At the worst possible time, a key turned in the lock.

“Oh, that’s my lodger, Soonnyoung! I’m sorry”

Soonyoung walked in and straight past them towards the kitchen without noticing the famous actor inside. “I’m starving” Soonyoung grumbled. "I'm going to get some food”. He yelled over his shoulder.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. “You won’t tell anyone that I came here, right?”

“Right. No one. I mean, I’ll tell myself sometimes. But don’t worry… I won’t tell a soul. No one would probably believe it”

Wonwoo opened the door for Mingyu a second time.

“Bye”. Mingyu lightly smile. And then he was gone.

Wonwoo walked slowly back into the kitchen.

“Shall we watch movies tonight? I’ve got some really great films” Soonyoung said, between mouthfuls of food.

“Yes”. Wonwoo thought sadly. “I’ve got nothing better to do with my life”

One of Soonyoung’s videos was a film starring Kim Mingyu. Later that evening, as the two men sat in front of the TV, Wonwoo remembered the smell of Mingyu's hair and could't stop thinking about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
